Hero Killer
by SilentMew
Summary: This story takes place in an alternate universe where it is Tenya not Tensei who fights Stain. Note: I wanna hear your thoughts let me know what you'd like to see in the following chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Tenya loved school but he loved coming home all the more, watching mom making dinner from the dining room as he set the table, the smell of his favourite foods wafting through the house. She turned, smiling back at.

"What's wrong Tenya?" She asked.

"Nothing. Just good to be back. When's Tensei…," Tenya hardly had a moment to finish his thought when the front door opened and his older brother entered the house. A thundering from upstairs made Tenya role his eyes as the twins followed by their third youngest brother thundered down the stairs to tackle him. He exchanged a look with his mother before making his way to the entrance. "Better go save him."

By the time he got to the hall the twins, Tenchi and Tenjiro, though only 4, had Tensei pinned to the ground be his arms and legs, while Tendou, who was 12, grabbed him from behind pulling him backwards. "Hey no fair, 3 against 1. Little help?!" Tensei asked.

"I think you've got this one handled," Tenya replied.

Groaning Tensei fought them off, getting to his feet, one twin hanging off his arm, the other around his ankle, while Tendou maintained his grip on Tensies neck. "You know I'm gonna make you pay for this later…" Tensei said jokingly to Tenya.

"Maybe, but you've gotta catch me first.." Tenya replied.

"Boys leave your brother alone!" Mom called from the kitchen, nearly dropping the pot she was carrying as the two youngest ran by.

"Hey Tensei watch what I can do! I'm getting faster!" Tendou shouted as he set off at a run.

This time it was Tenya who caught him, grabbing him by the back of his shirt. "You know the rules. No quirks in the house. Remember last time?" Tenya looked begrudgingly at the human shaped dent in the wall… A news story on the tv caught Tenyas attention.

"Lot of good hero's killed by him," Tensei said, face sullen. "They're calling him the Hero Killer… Tenya I know you start your apprenticeship with Manual tomorrow. Promise me you'll be careful, promise me you won't go looking for him."

The look on Tensei's face was startling, serious with no trace of his usual light hearted smile, this was serious. "Why would I go looking for him?" Tenya asked, averting his eyes… if Tensei knew the truth, that this was why he had come home to Hosu City… he dreaded when Tensei would think. He wouldn't understand, this was his chance to become a real hero and prove he was good enough though breaking the rules like this was out of character for him.

"See I never have to worry about you, you'll make a fine hero some day. Though I was surprised you decided to come here. I'm sure you had plenty of other offers to pick from," Tensei said, ruffling Tenyas hair. "Come on, I bet moms almost got dinner ready."

The next day started early as Tenya rushed out to meet Manual. It had started with a basic tour of the agency, run down of their policies etc and a bunch of boring information that Tenya, if he was being honest with himself, probably should have been paying attention to. But he had other things on his mind. He was thankful to be wearing his hero costume, the mask hiding the likely more than obvious disinterest in his face. He wanted to find Stain, needed to find him. He was a legacy hero from a well known family, all eyes were on him and what had he accomplished? Already his classmates were coming out on top. He had to do better, he was the class rep after all. He had to make his family proud, especially Tensei who he looked up to above all.

"Usually I just sit around and wait for a call to come in," Manual was saying. "But lately well… Hosu's been in a bit of a panic."

"Because the number of patrolmen has been downsized?" Tenya asked.

"That's right! Sure is nice to have Inginium's little brother with me though," Manual went on.

'All this because of Stain.' Tenya thought to himself, ignoring the rest of what Manual was saying. 'The hero killer. A phantom that even modern law enforcement hasn't been able to catch. It all might be in vein but I can't help but want to pursue him.'

They walked down the streets a little ways more before Manual made the decision to head back to the agency. He pulled off his helmet smiling his ever present, child like grin as he addressed Tenya. "Well with the neighborhood on high alert the villains don't seem to want to come out!"

Tenya sighed. "Ya I suppose you're right." He pulled off his own helmet, setting it on the table in front of him. Hero killer Stain, Tenya knee as soon as he had started researching, at each of the seven locations attacked so far, he's killed or injured at least four heroes. What was his objective? He didn't know if it was a bad omen or not but here in Hosu there had been only one victim so far so it was a chance he would appear here once again and when he did Tenya would take Stain out himself.

The next day wasn't much different. They spent the morning patrolling, returning to the agency for lunch only to set back out an hour later.

"Just another day of patrolling. Sorry it's not more interesting," Manual said.

"No, it's actually better this way," Tenya replied with a sigh. His phone beeped and a text from Midoriya came across the screen. 'Passing through Hosu now, how you doing Iida?'

"Do you need to answer that?" Manual asked.

Tenya would have liked bed to talk to Izuku now but he didn't want to have to lie. They'd only been dating three months but Tenya had grown rather attached to Izuku though only a select few actually knew they were even together. As class rep Tenya didn't want to come across as picking favourites and neither boy had much experience dating well anyone, let alone another boy.

"It's nothing, I'll text him back later," Tenya replied. "Hey, I really hate to ask… but you're going after that hero killer right?!"

Manual stopped abruptly, his face becoming serious. "We hero's don't have the authority to make arrests or dole out punishments. It's only because of recent quirk regulation we can use our quirks at all. But vigilantism is strictly against the rules. And if you're caught going off on your own it's considered a major crime."

"I appreciate the warning," Tenya replied, though Manual hadn't really answered his question. He knew it was against the rules but was he supposed to do about this urge?

An explosion struck the city only a few blocks away sending smoke and dust into the air as people scrambled to find cover. Tenya looked round catching sight of Manual, almost lost in the swat of frightened people.

"Seriously?" Manual hissed. "Why is this happening now of all times. Tenya! To the scene! Run!" But Tenya had already gone, taking off in the wrong direction, set on what he had come here all along for.

Stain, the man himself now in his sights, Tenya was determined to beat him. He would take him by surprise before he even had a chance to react. Being careful to avoid the man held victim by the hero killer Tenya prepared his attack. Stain was prepared for his attack, striking out with lightning fast reflexes, narrowly missing Tenya with the blade but catching him nonetheless with the hilt hard enough to knock the helmet from his head.

Confused Stain looked round, still holding his victim, a hero known as Native, by the throat. He eyed Tenya, like a cat deciding if it's pray we're worth the kill. "A child in a costume. Who are you?" He asked. "Get out of here. This is no place for a child."

Tenya struggled to his knees, head still bleary from the sudden impact. "A scarf as red as blood, armed to the teeth with blades… you must be hero killer Stain, am I right? I've been perusing you. Though I did g expect to meet so soon."

"I am…" Stain smiled a sickening grin as he dropped Native, turning his full attention on Tenya. He pointed his sword direct at Tenyas eyes as he advanced. "Your eyes. You're out for revenge aren't you. Watch your damn mouth or your age won't be enough to save you."

"Save me?" Tenya asked. The words truly odd coming from the mouth of this criminal, surprised to find he killed with a code. Rage welled up inside him as the weight of those words sunk in. "So you don't even consider me a threat?! I am Tenya Iida, younger brother to Inginium and I am the hero who's going to take you down!"

Stains grin widened. "That so? Time to die." His attack came swiftly, faster then even Tenya could react as he felt the spiked tip of Stains boot penetrate his shoulder, forcing him to the ground. The fight was over before it had even began, sharp boots dug into the back of Tenya's neck, holding him in place as he fought to rise. "So weak. Both you and your brother are weak because you're posers. Fakes. Now you will die and I will wash the slate clean of these imposter 'heros'"

Tenya cried out as he felt the icy hot sting or a blade pierce his shoulder, driving in deeper into his body. "Shut up evildoer!" He cried. "My brother….. he's saved so many lives. He's a leader. He's a great hero! Say what you want about me but he is my hero!" Tenya watched helplessly as the blood began to pool under him, feeling it slowly drain away, carrying his life with it. He had to fight. "I'm going to kill you for what you did Stain because that's what heroes do!"

Stain chuckled. "Forget about yourself for a second and try saving others. Don't use your power for yourself because getting trapped by your own hate and acting out of pure self interest makes for the furthest thing from a hero. That is why you must die." He yanked the blade from Tenyas shoulder eliciting another cry of pain, lickicking the blood from the blade. The paralysis was instantaneous and complete, Tenyas body wouldn't move. "Consider yourself a humble offering to the betterment of society." Stain continued, every word only adding to Tenyas desperation.

"Shut up…. Shut up! It doesn't matter what you say now, you're still a villain," Tenya sobbed, the pain was excruciating. A green blur crossed Tenyas vision as Stain was struck hard, sending him flying through the air. It couldn't be! But how! "Deku!"

"Iida, I'm here to save you," Midoriya shouted back. "I had a feeling you were in trouble! When I saw on the news about the hero killer! I was coming to visit when the attack rang out, I came looking for you! Can you move? Make for the…."

"Midoriya ….," Tenya said sadly. The tone struck Midoriya, knotting his stomach. He wanted to run to Tenya but he stood his ground. "Midoriya, I can't move my body. Ever since he stabbed me… I think it's his quirk…. please get out of here, save yourself. This doesn't have to involve you."

"What are you saying!" Midoriya exclaimed.

"A friend shows up and says 'I'm here to save you' a good line for sure. But it's my duty to kill these two so if we're forced to fight then naturally….," Stain said, advancing on them, blades drawn. "... the weaker of us will be culled."

Midoriya reset into high fight stance, looking over at Tenya and smiling half heartedly. "Giving help that's not asked for, it's what being a hero's all about. You can hate me later, but I won't let him kill you."

Midoriya launched his attack, getting in close but he wasn't fast enough, just a scrape, that's all it took and he to was frozen.

"Midoriya!" Tenya exclaimed, fighting against his paralysis to no end.

"Ah what's this? Young love? What a shame to have to cut it so short. So many fools out there are nothing but talk but you…. you are worth keeping alive, unlike these others, unlike him," Stain said regrettably.

Midoriya watched in horror as Stain strode towards Tenya, shouting, calling, saying anything he could to draw the killers attention back to him. But there was nothing he could do. Stain looked him directly in the eye as he pointed the blade to place between his shoulders, pushing the tip in and driving it home, he could hear the crunch of the ground as the blade passed through the other side. A tear ran down Tenyas face as he closed his eyes, he was dying, this was it, he lost. The last thing he remembered were the brilliant flames that licked up over his back, knocking Stain away and the sound of Todoroki's voice calling his name."

When the fight was finally over Stain was rendered unconscious, encased in ice, waiting for the pros to arrive. Midoriya's arm was broken and Todoroki was bleeding, and Iida…. Midoriya collapsed to his knees beside Tenya in despair. Todoroki knelt down, pressing a finger to his friends neck.

"Midoriya, he's alive but only just. Keep talking to him, I'm sure hearing your voice would do him some good. The Pros are on their way," Todoroki said. He pressed his hand to the wound in Tenyas back, freezing it over. "That should buy him some time. I'm going to find help."

"Why're you here!" Grand Torino shouted appearing around the corner. Midoriya had never been happier to see the old man in his life. "I told you to stay in your…."

"Please Grand Torino, he needs help. Iida…. Someone's gotta call his mom," Midoriya sobbed, tears starting to flow now despite his will to stop them.


	2. Chapter 2

Tensei was running, his mother's word still fresh in his ears. "Tensei it's your brother…. there was a villain. He lost." He'd gotten the call over an hour ago, she'd been crying. He'd wanted to leave right at that moment but his duty as a hero… people still needed him but now…. Tenya…. What if he didn't make it in time! Faster, he had to go faster! At last he made it to the hospital, to the desk where the lady was in the phone, didn't she understand how important this was? At last she hung up, pointing him to the place where his family was waiting.

"Sir please don't run in the halls!" The lady shouted after him.

They were all waiting outside a closed room, curtains were drawn over the windows. The twins sat on the floor near by, to young he supposed to really understand what was happening. But Tendou, already a man before his time, sat in the chair beside their mother holding her hand.

"Mom!" Tensei exclaimed. "How is Tenya doing?" She didn't reply, looking away as more tears formed. A moment later his hand was on the door. "Tenya! Brother!"

He threw it open not at all prepared for the sight on the other side. Tenya lay in the bed, bandages covering his head, arms and torso, bruises covered his pale exposed flesh. Machines monitoring him beeped on either side of his frail broken body, a mask covered his face helping him breath, wires were coming out of both his arms.

"Tensei keep your voice down and put on a mask," mom said, placing a gentle hand on his arm.

"The anesthesia has worn off but he's still in and out," the doctor said.

"What happened?!" Tensei asked frantically.

"He was tachycardic on arrival, we administered transfusions and…." the doctor began to explain. Frustration plain in Tenseis face, this was not what he had been asking. "Stab wounds to both shoulders, chest, laceration to the left temple, minor concussion. The blade narrowly missed his heart. Had he come into surgery even two minutes later it would have been to late. The operation was a success but what concerns me is the fever, there is an infection in his blood likely from the blades he was stabbed with. In his condition he may not be strong enough to fight this off but we will monitor and treat him best we can. The next few hours should tell. He's a fighter Tensei." The doctor nodded to Tensei then his mother before exiting.

"Tensei…. mother," Tenya said slowly, voice little more than a whisper.

Tensei crossed the room to Tenyas bed, gripping the bar as if that might help to hold back the tears. "Little brother…."

"I'm sorry Tensei… all I wanted was to make you proud. You're little brother…. lost…." Tenya said, breath hitching at the strain as he passed out again.

Tensei looked back to the door, all three of the boys stood around their mom now, the two youngest clutching at her skirt. "Mom what's wrong with Tenya? Why isn't he getting up?" one asked. That was it, whatever composer remained in their mother broke as she collapsed to the floor.

The room remained quiet after that. Mom left briefly to take the younger boys home and get some sleep, dad stopped by to check in. Tenya had been in and out a few times but only for a few moments, it was better that way or so Tensie thought. A doctor came by at some point to remove Tenyas mask and check his vitals. Tenyas skin was burning despite the steady flow of drugs to his body, and even the nurses attending him looked nervous. The next day showed no improvement, nore the following, but his condition hasn't worsened which gave them hope.

Down the hall, the other two boys sat on their beds, talking about the events that had transpired as they waited for news of their friend. "Looking back at what we did now…. it was incredible!" Midoriya exclaimed, arm and leg both wrapped in bandages, but thankfully not broken.

"Yeah…. and after that last stitch effort. If only I'd arrived a moment sooner I could have….," Todoroki said, unable to finish his sentence. "Iida… I hope he's okay."

"Yeah… We're lucky to be alive. If Stain had wanted to… he could have easily killed me," Midoriya replied.

"He definitely let us live. Though in the end I guess it doesn't matter since no one will ever know the truth. It's for the best though, let the pros get the glory, it's almost poetic," Todoroki was clearly bitter about the situation but what could they do?! He glanced down at his arm, Stain had stabbed him twice, he'd lost a lot of blood in that fight. Midoriya jumped up grabbing his crutch. "Where are you going?"

"It's been two days, I can't just wait around any longer, I need to know if Iida is okay!" Midoriya replied.

"Hey Midoriya. Give him best wishes from me… okay?" Todoroki said when Midoriya got to the door. He nodded his agreement and was gone.

Tenya's room had been quiet for sometime now, there wasn't much more the doctors or nurses could do. His fever had worsened and quickly, casting a ghostly white sheen over Tenyas body, glistening with sweat. Aside from the odd whimper or moan he lay as if death had already taken him.

"Tensei…," mom said entering the room followed by Tendou.

"Mom! I didn't think you'd be back till morning," Tensei replied.

"No, I hadn't expected to be but Tendou wouldn't sleep until he saw Tenya, so I brought him back. The twins are asleep and you'd dad is home making calls so he can be here to over the next few days. The doctor says not to go to far right now, in case the worst…" mom was crying again, hardly able to look at Tenya, she buried her face in his shoulder, squeezing her sons hand. "Tenya please come back to us. Fight damn it!"

"Mom, you're scaring him," Tensei said, looking back at Tendou who was still standing in the doorway. Tensei held his mom trying to steady her as he guided her to the chair beside Tenyas bed before turning his attention back to Tendou. "Tendou, come here, it's alright." He held out his hand to his brother, guiding him to the bed he lifted Tendou over the bars so he was sitting beside Tenya. "Now Tenya's very sick so we have to be gentle okay."

"But how'd he get hurt? He's a hero? He's invincible, you both are! Someday I'm gonna be just like you both!" Tendou exclaimed.

"Not every hero wins every battle Tendou," mom replied. "Come away now, it's getting late."

"No! I was stay!" Tendou whined. "Tenya wake up! Wake up so you can tell her it's okay! Tenya!"

"Tendou it's okay, go home. He needs his rest to get strong again, he's gonna get better you'll see," Tensei assures him. "Get some sleep and then you can come back tomorrow okay?"

Tensei lifted Tendou back down, hugging him tightly before allowing himself to be led away by their mom. There was a short silence followed by a knock at the door.

"Is it okay if I come in?" Midoriya asked. Tensei nodded and Midoriya, still dressed in his hospital gown entered. He sat beside Tenya, taking his hand in his. "How is he?"

"Weak but alive. Doctor says he has a infection, it's caused the fever. They told me what you did for him. If it weren't for you and your friend he'd be dead," Tensei replied. "You must care a lot about my brother."

"Ya, you could say that. Not to many people know…. Three months ago I was struggling, Iida… well he helped me. What started as a friendship became so much more. I don't think either of us really expected it…. I love him, but I haven't told him yet," Midoriya said. "Hey Tensei would it be ok if…"

"I should probably stretch my legs anyway, he's in good hands," Tensei replied, exiting the room.

Midoriya lowered the bar on Tenyas bed, sitting on the edge beside him. He leaned over kissing Tenya softly. "Iida…. Tenya….," he said, he almost never used his first name. "You made it this far, so I need you to get better okay. There are so many things I didn't get to tell you, so many more things we haven't done, don't you dare cheat me out of those moments okay?"

"Izuku," Tenya said, little more than a fevered whisker. "Izuku…"

Midoriya took his hand, squeezing it tightly, there they were again, those stupid tears. "I'm here Iida, I'm here…"

"I'm gonna make him pay for what he's done," Tensei swore.

The feeling was mutual, looking at Iida, Midoriyas hate was renewed. "I watched as Stain…. I saw him… stab Tenya… heard him scream…. I can never in see what he did. If he doesn't wake up…."

"He will, you'll see. My brother is a fighter. He's going to wake up and everything will go back to the way it was. I know it will," Tensei said more for himself then for Midoriya. He stood making his way to the door. "I'm sorry, I need to go for a walk. I'll be back."

Midoriya and Tensei stayed in Tenyas room that night. Tensei slept quietly in the corner but Midoriya lay awake listening to the silence. The hospital was Eri and quiet, the only sound coming from the machines Tenya was hooked up to. A night nurse made her rounds outside the hall and down the hall a janitors cart squeaked. He lifted his head from where it'd been resting on his arm, rubbing his eyes. A hand brushed against his and he looked over to see Tenyas blue eyes looking back.

"Izuku," Tenya said softly.

"Oh god Tenya!" Midoriya exclaimed, Tensei stirred but didn't wake.

"You're hurt to? What happened?" Tenya asked.

"Only a little," Midoriya lied, to be honest his arm hurt terribly but he didn't want to make Tenya feel any worse then he already did. "Todoroki made it just in time. We beat Stain. If I'd only got there sooner I could have saved you…"

"Don't you start that. Don't you go blaming yourself for my mistakes," Tenya hissed. "I'm sorry Izuku… for everything." Tenya reached up, lightly brushing Midoriya's freckled cheek, staring into his emerald green eyes.

"I have to let Tensei know…." Midoriya said.

Tenya shook his head. "Let him rest," he replied. "Stay Izuku."

"Always." But Tenyas eyes had already shut again, drifting back into sleep.

When Midoriya woke the next morning, Tenya was sitting up, supported by several pillows. He was still pale, sweat on his brow, voice raspy, but the shaking had stopped and his eyes were clear. The tube in his nose was gone and the machines seemed to be beeping normally. He and Tensei were talking with the doctor, slowly still as Tenya had yet to regain his strength. He looked over at Midoriya and smiled.

"Good morning Izuku," he said looking over. Midoriya practically threw himself at Tenya, unable to hold back his joy.

"Careful Midoriya, he's still very ill," Tensei warned, trying to pull him away.

Midoriya kissed Tenya again and again, tears welling up in his eyes. "You better! You look so much better. I thought I lost you! I love you Tenya!" He pulled away quickly embarrassed but Tenya pulled him back in, kissing him deeply.

"I love you to," he said, pulling Midoriya to his chest, wincing as the impact hit too close to his wound. He wiped the tears from Midoriya's eyes. "I'm okay, don't cry Izuku. Please, I'm okay now. I'm alive, because of you."

"I think it's safe to say you're out of the words now. It's amazing, I've never seen anything like it, to have your fever break so suddenly. But you will have a long road of recovery ahead of you," the doctor said. "I will get that booked for you then. For now, try to eat, get lots of rest. We won't know more until we get in there but I assure you we have the best neurosurgeon in the country."

"Nerve damage in my arms and legs. He just got through telling us," Tenya said answering the question clearly on Midoriyas mind. "Both my arms were damaged but my left got the worst of it. He severed something called the Brachial plexus nerve. They said I could regain feeling and use of my hand with a nerve transplant. When I found out about the hero killer my mind went blank…. I should have told Manual. I hate him but he wasn't wrong. So until I succeed in becoming a true hero, my left hand will serve as a reminder."

"And your legs?" Midoriya asked nervously.

Tenya got very sad and silent for a long moment. "I didn't know if I wanted to say anything. I can't feel my legs, not entirely at least. There is several nerve damage, they can do a surgery to fix some of it and with practice I may walk again. But I think this is it for me as a hero."

"No that's no good enough! You can't just give up now!" Midoriya cried. "Maybe Recovery girl or…"

"Izuku…. there are prices for the choices we make. I'm not going to give up without a fight I promise, but false hope does no one any good okay?" Tenya said calmly. He pulled Midoriya down into his chest, wincing as his head hit too close to the wound. There he stayed listening to Tenya's heart.

"I'm gonna call mom, she'll want an update," Tensei said, leaving the room.

When he returned both boys were asleep, worry still written on their faces. Mom had cried when Tensei told her the news Tenya might be crippled. Another surgery, making this his third, how much more could his body take? She would be there soon, once she had the younger 3 off to school, then she would see for herself. What a wonderful son she had to look out for Tenya, what wonderful boys she had to fight so hard. Poor Tenya, it wasn't fair, he was so young, he deserved so much more.


	3. Chapter 3

The third surgery happened 3 days later once all signs of infection had passed and was as the doctors said an "unmitigated success", the first good news they'd had in a long time. Tenya was out for some time after, the anesthesia not wearing off till some time that evening. Nurses came in through the next days, rubbing and moving his legs, trying to get the circulation back. Tenya had managed to move his toes and feet on his own but not much more. Time, they would tell him, time and hard work. Some of the other classmates stopped in to say hi, even Bakugo.

"Nerd," he retorted, trying to maintain his tough brovato and failing to hide the concern which make Midoriya laugh.

Uraraka was the first to bring a smile to Tenya's face, floating small objects around the room and playing petty tricks on the others when they turned around. It was good to see him smile and laugh, though he wouldn't say so, the lack of improvement was starting to weigh on him.

"You get better you hear? Or I'll just have to float you everywhere. Won't that be a sight to see," she said. Tenya went a little green just thinking of the last time she had floated him, he preferred to get around on his own quirk.

His quirk…. what would he be if his legs never worked again. "Quirkless" the voice in his head replied. Just like that his face fell. He didn't smile like that again, despite everyone's best by one their friends had to return to school, Todoroki came by to say his farewell and soon only Midoriya was left. It helped having him there though he was only able to visit on weekends.

The real hard part came when Tenya's physio started. He was never able to take more that a few shaky steps but it was an improvement. Most days Tenya managed to stay optimistic but this was not one of those days. Once again he had only managed to walk a few steps with assistance before falling, laying on the floor a mess of limbs and bandages.

"Tenya are you okay? Are you in pain?" Midoriya asked.

"I'm fine! I don't need help," he snapped.

"Tenya calm down you're doing great. Moms so proud of how far you've come, so am I," Tensei said helping him to stand.

"Ya but not dad. Where has he been in all this? And Tendou and the twins where are they?" Tenya asked. "They know as well as you, it's hopeless. I'll never be a hero now."

"Tenya you know how dad is… this whole thing has been hard on all of us," Tensei replied.

"So that's it then? You're giving up? After everything we've all been through? How dare you!" Midoriya exclaimed. "You were the best of us, class rep. Is this who we are meant to look up to?"

"Midoriya…." Tensei started.

"No! Enough babying. Fight Tenya, you promised me, fight! You don't get to give up not when we are so close now stand up and try again!" Midoriya shouted.

"I can't. I'm sorry," Tenya said, sinking back into his wheelchair, head in his hands.

Midoriya stared at him a long moment before storming out. He couldn't look at him any more, see the distress on his face.

Midoriya was running, he didn't know to where. He just knew he had to get away. Suddenly he could see the lights of the prison shone in the distance calling out to him. Up the steps he went not entirely sure where he was our how he got there. But he knew what he had to do. Stain…. he was going to see Stain.

He sat there on the floor, cross legged, the bars casting shadows across his face, unperturbed by the sudden visit. He grinned at Midoriya as if he had been expecting him. Midoriya glared, green eyes full of hatred, at the man who nearly killed his friend.

"Hello 'hero'..." Stain said, not bothering to stand. "To what do i owe this pleasure. Let me guess, the boy died didn't he. Good. He really was weak."

"He's not dead!" Midoriya shouted. He was breathing heavy now his anger welling up inside. "He's not dead… but he may never walk again. You should die for what you did."

"Maybe I will… who knows 'hero'...," Stain replied, this time adding more mockery to the word. "You must care deeply for him to risk coming here. One drop of blood.. that's all it would take and you're mine… even if you are type O."

"You were a hero once to. A vigilante," Midoriya stated.

Stain scoffed. "People just in it for the money and the fame, all a bunch of fakes. I've lit a fire in this town, you'll see. Soon more and more people will come to see what I do, their not heroes, they are frauds. Only All Might is worthy."

"Then why spare me?" Midoriya asked.

"You showed… potential…," Stain replied. "Just you wait hero, you'll come to learn what I have in time. A storm is coming and I will be remembered."

The guard led Midoriya away, a lump still in his stomach. Why had he come here? What must Tenya be feeling, stuck all alone at the hospital. Tensei and their had stopped sleeping in his room now that he was out of the woods. The doctors said he could go home any day now but they simply didn't have the resources at home to give him the care he needed. This of course was only a temporary solution.

Todoroki was waiting for him in the hall. "Hey Midoriya. Are you okay?" He asked.

"No, not really. Seeing him like that..," Midoriya replied. "You?"

"Waiting on my dad, they said I could go home," Todoroki answered. "Though I'm not sure I'm ready to face the old man yet not after letting him take the credit and all."

"Have you been to see Iida?" Midoriya asked.

Todoroki shook his head. "He was asleep when I went by, didn't want to wake him up. Besides way I've been thinking lately.. it wouldn't be fair," he said, taking a deep breath. "If he never gets better, I don't stand a chance."

"What do you mean?" Midoriya asked. Todoroki leaned in and kissed him hard on the lips as a response, before Midoriya knew it he was kissing him back, pulling away after a moment. "Oh god. Shoto…. I shouldn't… I can't… Iida…. I have to go."

When Midoriya returned it was night time already and he had to sneak into Tenya's room past the night nurse. He was already sleeping as Midoriya took his seat beside the bed. The wires were gone now and they'd removed some of the bandages since this morning leaving only thin patches over the stab wounds, and stitches in his head. Midoriya moved to sit on the edge of the bed, brushing the deep blue hair from his face. Blue eyes opened to look back at him, blinking the sleep away.

"Izuku… hey," he said, his abs tightened as he moved to sit up, making Midoriya swallow hard, it'd been a long time since he'd been able to touch Tenya the way he wanted to. He longed to be close to him, to feel his body against his. "Is everything okay?"

"Hey. Ah ya, everything's good I just… I have to tell you...," Midoriya stammered, trying to work out how to tell him about what had happened in the hall only moments ago. Tenya had noticed him staring and it made him blush lightly, thankful the darkness hid it. "I'm sorry for running away… I…"

Tenya's hands were on him, sliding under his shirt, tracing his muscles as the other pulled him down into a kiss. "You were right. Tomorrow I'll fight harder. With someone like you cheering me on how could I do anything but succeed?"

"I will be there every step, I promise, I'm not going anywhere," Midoriya replied, tracing his fingers over Tenya's torso. How good it felt to be held by him again, he was never letting go. He would keep the stolen kiss a secret.


	4. Chapter 4

Walking had always been something that came easy to Tenya. He hadn't crawled as a baby, according to his mom one day he'd simply stood up and run. He'd been faster then the other kids even before his quirk grew in. So now laying in this bed became all the harder. He could hardly move his legs despite the doctors saying in time he could. Every day a nurse came in to massage and move them, trying to speed along his recovery though Tenya was sure it wasn't actually doing anything.

"There, looking good Tenya," she said as once again she lifted and bent his leg.

"Wish you wouldn't look like that little brother. You know she's only trying to help," Tensei said crossing his arms. His phone pinged. "Looks like moms downstairs with the gremlins, you want to see them or should I tell her you're 'resting'?"

"You really think that'll stop them?" Tenya replied with a grin. No sooner had he said so when the twins entered the room with a squeal, dive bombing the bed and making Tenya hiss in pain. Tenjiro only laughed harder but Tenchis face went white. "Tenchi hey, hey it's okay, I'm fine."

"Ya, he even took a few steps yesterday. Just you wait he will be back chasing you around in no time but for now I guess I'd better pick up the slack," Tensei teastes, lifting Tenchi up and flying him up over his head before settling him back down.

"How are you feeling Tenya," mom asked.

"Better mom, really. Please don't cry anymore okay? I'll be fine," Tenya replied.

"That boy who was here. He sure cares a lot for you," mom said. She brushed the hair from his forehead.

"I meant to tell you… I didn't know how you'd take it. Your son is gay mom," He said. Mom only smiled warmly at him. "Also there's something else, I want to go and see "him" I need to face him again." Tenya could feel his burst of courage ebbing away as the room fell silent. At last it was Tensei who broke the tension.

"You can't be serious little brother. Please tell me you're joking," Tensei all but shouted, grabbing at Tenya until he cried out in pain.

"Tensei! Be careful please, you're hurting me!" Tenya cried. The pain surged through his body making him cough as tears ran from his eyes. Tensei felt bad at once, backing away though he never lost the look of anger on his face. "Brother please, I need you to understand. I need to see him one last time to show him I survived, to get the closure I need to move on. I survived."

Tensei opened his mouth to speak again but his mother raised her hand. "Not another word Tensei. Chizome is being held in a prison just a few blocks from here. I don't know why you want to go but if this is what you need to do, Tensei will take you once you've regained your strength. But Tenya I will stress caution. It chills me to think of my baby near that monster."

Tenya took his mother's hand and sighed. He knew how she felt. How could he not? But he had to do this, it was settled, he was going to face Stain one last time. When the morning finally came to visit the prison Tenya felt ice in his veins. The hero killers words still stung his ears, the words hurt because deep in his heart he knew they were true. He was the furthest thing from a hero and what was it Todoroki had said about Tensei? It was the look on his face… Tensei would never have made the mistake he had.

Tensei rolled his wheelchair through the hall, the echo of the wheels squeaking oddly loud as it reverberated off the stone walls mingled with the sound of footsteps on cement. Over head a light flickered casting an ominous darkness over their path and Tenya shivered at the thought of living in such a place as this. His kind had become consumed in thought until at last they reached Stains cell.

The ban sat on his bed cross legged almost as if he were meditating, he didn't even look up when the guard banged on his bars, vending a ringing reverberating on forever down the empty corridor. Tenya stared at him a long time, how different he looked without his mask or weapons. His face, though mostly obscured by a curtain or hair, looked nothing like that of a killer. It was younger then his years and almost attractive in a way. It wasn't until their eyes met that Tenya saw the evil within. Those dark eyes, radical, crazed, and so intense he felt they might burn down into his soul. Stain saw the fear in Tenyas eyes and he smiled.

"Come back for more have you? 'Hero'?" His gravelly voice turning to a laugh as he retorted the title. "Tell me Hero, hows that working out for you? Not every day I get to see my handy work in action. Tell me, can you even stand? Come on let me see them.." Stains eyes fell to the place in Tenyas abdomen where he'd been stabbed.

"That's enough. I didn't come here to give you gratification for what you did," Tenya shouted. This only further intrigued Stain. "I want to know why."

"Why? Why what? Why you? Why him? Why I did it? Come now child, you'll have to do better than that," Stain said, eyes fixed on Tenya.

"I want to know why him, why was Deku worthy and I wasn't. I want to know why you became like this. You were a hero once! I want to known…. I…. I want to know…," Tenya was shaking as he spoke, a mix of fear and anger in his voice as he to fixed his gaze on the man before him.

"Wrong boy, I was never a hero. You want to know why Deku was it? Why he was worthy and not you? Because of all of you he was the only one there fighting for a cause greater than his own. You fight for revenge, to prove your self worth so on and so on while you let an 'innocent' man bleed out. You're no hero. I will not stop until the world has been rid of imposters such as yourself," Stain replied. "You ask me how I became this way, but you are not so different from me as you think."

"You're wrong!" Tenya shouted. He stood from his wheelchair with great difficulty, taking the two shaky steps forward to close the gap between him and the bars. This time speaking in a voice so low it was nearly inaudible. "I will never be like you. Mark my words. I am going to be a hero and you will rot behind these bars until the world has forgotten all about you. Stain."

Tensei caught Tenya as his legs gave out, lowering him back into the wheelchair. The exertion, took every last bit of strength Tenya had left, but he sat back, satisfied. Stain on the other hand burst into laughter.

"How you going to do that? You can't even stand. Hero," Stain said. "Little word of advice, next time you come to a knife fight, better come prepared. We will meet again you mark my words."

"I'm counting on it," Tenya replied, hatred in his voice and in his veins now.

Tensei turned his chair heading towards the exit and as they got further away they could still hear Stains laughter echoing all around them.


	5. Chapter 5

It was early morning, the sun had only just begun to rise above the trees and the first rays of light peeking in through the school windows. The halls were completely empty except for one boy who walked silently through them, his limp only noticeable through the sound of his uneven footsteps. This was the first time Iida had been back to UA since the attack a few months earlier and now this place which once felt like home, was strange to him.

He turned the corner to the locker room, flicking on the lights. He was alone, he wanted to be alone. Today was a big day, the day he was to sit down with Principal Nezu to discuss moving forward, moving past all that had happened. The question looked heavy in the air, would he ever be able to run again and what did that mean for his future as a hero. Then of course there were the broken rules and his actions to take into account. He knew there would be yet further action taken.

Iida sat on the bench, running a hand through his deep breath blue hair, catching sight of the cut on his forearm, not yet fully healed. He rubbed a thumb over the raised skin, sighing. His hands would forever serve as a reminder of what he did, of his failure. He slipped on his runners and headed out to the track.

The morning was wet with dew, the air chilly and bracing, a light fog covering the track ahead as Iida started to run at a normal pace, feeling the track beneath his feet. He had trained with his quirk since the attack but he wanted to start out slow. He'd cleared a full lap before deciding to kick in his quirk, taking off at a quick burst before stopping dead, stumbling over his feet. Iida kicked the ground with frustration. The doctor said he was fine, assured him he was healthy so why couldn't he run?! Of course healthy and fine didn't necessarily mean back to normal, no, more like healthy and fine considering the circumstances. This was his new normal, his new reality. He was alive, but broken.

Iida looked across the field at the pink hue washing over the schoolyard as the sun rise began to lite away the dawn. With a huff he made his way back towards the building.

Cool water felt good on his face, letting it wash over his aching muscles, watching the water run away as deep thoughts plagued his mind. This definitely wasn't the day to be figuring this out. Hadn't ge been through this? Hadn't he prepared for this? He glared at his reflection in the mirror, letting the glass fog over before clearing it once more, 2 blue eyes staring back, only more troubled then they had once been. It made him look older, he thought, more distinguished. The outfit he wore, the same as the day he had taken the entrance exam, didn't seem to fit this new him, his past feeling out of place with his present.

Taking one final look around, Iida removed the track suit, strewing it amongst his other belongings before stepping into the shower. He closed his eyes, tipping his face into the hot water, breathing deeply, trying to calm his mind.

"Last time I saw you wear that I thought you were a very different person. The day we met, do you remember?" Midoriya asked, startling Iida as the silence was broken.

He didn't look at Midoriya, simply lowered his head, pressing his forehead to the wall. "Izuku.." he said softly.

Light hands touched his back, gently rubbing over his dripping flesh as Midoriya pressed soft kisses into his back. He wrapped his arms around Iidas torso, pressing their naked bodies together, iidas breath hitching at the sensation.

"I saw your run this morning," Midoriya said. "You're getting so much faster."

"Not fast enough," Iida replied. "I'll never be what I was."

"No, you won't," Midoriya agreed. "You can be better. I'm with you till the end Tenya so stop holding yourself back and give in."

Iida turned capturing Midoriya's lips with his own, pressing kiss after kiss into his mouth, his bare member rubbing against his own, mounting his arousal until he was forced to pull away. "No, not here… it would be…"

"Disrespectful?" Midoriya finished. "After the meeting, your place or mine?"

"Mine," Iida replied, chest flush and heavy. "Midoriya…. Izuku… thank you, for all you've done. You're the best person I know, a true hero."

Midoriya smiles cheekily, tossing him a towel. "Dry off, I think there's still time for breakfast before you have to meet Nezu."

In the office Iida sat in silence as Nezu looked over his charts and notes. He had of course talked at length with the facility and Iida felt certain a decision had been reached long before he'd even sag down. Yet he waited, listing to the seconds tick by on the over head clock. His nails dig into the arm of the chair, each tick, tick, tick, adding to his anxiety until at last he could take no more.

"Principal Nezu..?" He asked.

Nezu read a few seconds more before placing the file down and staring at him over his glasses. "How are you feeling Tenya." He asked.

"I…. fine sir. There is nothing to worry about," Tenya replied.

"Yes well… as I'm sure you know we have been discussing you at length these last days. There have been some concerns. As principal it is my duty to do what is best for this school and it's students. After going over your file and speaking to your doctors I'm afraid the prognosis has not been promising, there is not certainty the Hero course will continue to be a viable option for you. Then of course there is the matter of the actions you took which were… regrettable. So I'm sorry to say I am unable to allow you to continue this semester," Nezu explained.

"But sure…" Tenya protested.

"That is not to say that you are expelled per say. Take a year, get stronger and then you will be able to return next year better than ever. Might I recommend a therapist that may be able to help you through the transition and sort out and I'll feelings you may have?" Nezu asked never once losing the cheery disposition in his voice.

"Please you have to let me back. My family… they are….," Tenya said pounding his fist hard into the desk.

"I'm afraid it's simply impossible. Sometimes being a hero is knowing when you've been beat. Take the time Tenya and return stronger, let this serve as a lesson for you and the groundwork to shape you into the hero you want to be. Please leave my office now, I must start the day," Nezu replied.

Midoriya stood at the window, staring blankly out into the field as he waited outside in the hall for Tenya. He couldn't stop fidgeting, All Might had pointed it out several times but all the same his nerves felt like they were on overdrive. He couldn't even imagine how Iida was feeling right now.

"Hey Midoriya," Todoroki said strolling over, hands on his pockets as usual. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh.. ah… today's the day Iidas gone to talk to principal Nezu. So… ah… I guess I just thought I'd wait here?" Midoriya replied sounding more like a question then he had intended. Todoroki's face fell.

"Oh… I see… Listen about last time… I just wanted to say…," Todoroki said.

"I've actually been thinking about that a lot lately. I think we should….," Midoriya said, words cut off by Todoroki's lips pressed into his own, then he was kissing him back, turning his head to deepen the kiss before reality caught up and Midoriya pulled away. "I was gonna say we should talk… Iida… I don't want to hurt him…"

"To late for that…," Tenya said, voice low and controlled but only just as he stared at the two still embraced in each other's arms. "Izuku… how could you? After everything…"

The air felt heavy between them, the silence impenetrable as the three boys started off at each other. Midoriya was the first to move, taking a step towards Iida who backed away in turn.

"No, you stay away from me. Both of you," he said, resolve breaking letting his tears begin to flow. He wiped them away angrily before willing his feet to move and fleeing the scene.

He never wanted to see them again, not after what they had done. How could he?! Midoriya, a symbol of good, of peace, be so cruel. If he was wrong about the boy he loved what did that mean for him? Was he wrong to choose this path? Was he wrong to place his faith in all he did? His world was crumbling around him and so he ran, not stopping until he felt the cool wood of his door against his back, letting his body sink down to the floor.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey Deku!" Uraraka called as she ran towards him in the cafeteria. "Mind if I sit with you?"

"Oh ah.. of course not," Midoriya replied, setting down his lunch tray at a nearby table. "So what's up?"

"Oh nothing… you know, same old," She replied, sitting across from him. "How are you? You've seemed really down lately. Is everything okay?"

"Ya, guess it's just weird being back… Ever since Iida.. just doesn't feel the same now," Midoriya replied.

Uraraka shifted awkwardly in her seat, face down turned as she sighed. "Ya, I heard you guys broke up. Have you seen him lately? How's he doing?"

Midoriya glanced down at his phone, at the messages he sent and calls that were never answered, at the icon indicating Iida had seen them, at the notification that they were no longer going through. "No, I haven't. Not since the day he talked to principal Nezu. I walk by his house sometimes. Once I even ran into Tensei. He says the same, Iida is just fine and should be starting his new school soon. He always say he will tell him "hi" from me. But I doubt he ever does."

"I'll try calling him later. I'm sure he's feeling pretty sad right now and could use a fried," Uraraka said with a smile.

—-—-—

Tenya lay on his bed, glancing up at the clock decidedly not caring about the time before slamming the pillow over his ears to block out the sound of his mother on the other side of the door.

"Tenya! Tenya you get up this instance. You've stayed in your room quiet long enough, it's time to go to school.

He heard his door open, catching on the deadbolt he'd had the forethought to remove, forgetting how the engines in her arms made her so much stronger than the tiny metal chain. The door came loose with a crash as she tumbled into the room taking in the mess that had once been meticulously folded clothes, now scattered across his floor.

"What in hell so you think you're doing?! Still in bed? Rooms a mess! And I doubt you've touched those text books in weeks. What is it you do all day in here?!" She shrieked.

"Mom," Tensei said, entering the room. "Yelling isn't going to fix this situation. Go down stairs, we will be down in a few okay? Please mom, trust me." With a grumble their mom left the room.

"Thanks," Tenya said.

"I'm not here to play the hero Tenya, you're going to school," Tensei said, voice stern, softening when Tenya groaned sadly. He sighed, sitting on the edge of his bed. "Tenya, I know this isn't going to be easy for you. You had such hopes of becoming a hero, they don't have to end here. You just need to put in the effort and try again next year."

"Ya? Well what if I don't want to put in the effort anymore? You saw dad, he's already so disappointed. If it wasn't impossible before it sure is now," Tenya replied.

"What happened to you Tenya, my little brother would never give up so easily. You're stronger than I am and far more athletic, you could do so much more than just lay around here," Tensei said. "What you did was foolish but don't let that be the end of you. There's not a hero in the world who hasn't known their fair share of defeat, even All Might. Now I expect you dressed and down stairs in 20, I'll walk you to school on my way."

Tenya waited for Tensei to leave before dragging himself out of bed. His new uniform had been laid out for days, it was perhaps the only clean thing left in his room. It fit to loosely on him now, his body having lost much of his tone over his time in the hospital and he'd not maintained his workouts upon retiring home, he didn't see the point. He was thankful for the long sleeves that covered his scars, last thing he needed was to explain them to his new classmates. He wondered what they would be like and found himself missing class 1A, even Midoriya who's name alone struck pangs of loneliness and heartbreak into his chest.

"Tenya lets go!" Tensei called up the stairs.

"Coming," he called back taking one last glance at himself in the mirror.

Tenya and Tensei walked most of the way in silence, air tense with all the things neither of them wanted to say. It wasn't until they passed by Midoriya's street and Tenya caught a glimpse through his window that Tenya finally spoke.

"He came by you know, few days ago. He was asking how you were. Your friends are worried about you Tenya. Why don't you just give him a call?" He asked.

Tenya shrugged, posture sinking as he dug his hands deeper into his pockets. He had been thinking of Midoriya a lot lately, so much so that he found it harder and harder to stay mad at him. He would give anything to just go back to before and forget all that had happened. "Because it's hard. How can I just forgive what he did?"

"How can you be sure what you saw is really what happened when you never stopped to ask. You like this boy…. a lot from what I can see. Give him a call," Tenya suggested. "Any way, I had better get going. Think you'll be ok from here? Remember I'll know if you don't go."

"I'll see you at home Tensei," Tenya replied.

Tensei ruffled his hair and grinned before setting off. Tenya stood along moment on the street corner before pulling out his phone and scrolling to Midoriya's number.

TENYA: Hey Izuku.

TENYA: Can we talk?

TENYA: I miss you.

MIDORIYA: Hey Tenya! It's good to hear from you!

MIDORIYA: I've been so worried!

MIDORIYA: I love you! Todoroki was nothing!

MIDORIYA: (... writing)

TENYA: Midoriya….

TENYA: Meet me after class. We will talk then.

MIDORIYA: Ok. Where?

TENYA: Our spot.

TENYA: Good day Izuku.

The response was fast, surly that was a good sign? After all he still loved Izuku, though he wasn't totally sure yet if he was ready to forgive him. The day dagged on as time for him to meet Midoriya drew closer. At last the final bell rang and Tenya made his way to the door, making note not to draw attention to himself by running.

The beach was empty now as he had hoped. He lived this spot, it's where they had kissed for the first time and where Tenya had first spoken the three words not haunting him. Though he had never fully understood Midoriya's attachment to the place. Ever since the beach had been cleared this had been where Midoriya went to be alone and in time, meet Tenya to watch the sunset over the water. Wouldn't be long now until the Sky was ablaze with color once more, the perfect setting for the talk he knew was coming. Tenyas heart skipped a beat and his breath hitched as the sound of footsteps came closer.

"Tenya?!" Midoriya said, voice full of warmth.

"Izuku I…," he turned to greet Midoriya, hiscwords catching in his throat as he caught sight of who was with him, Todoroki. "What's going on Izuku? Why would you bring him?! I thought….."

"It's not what you think," Izuku replied.

"Iida, listen, I just came along to help…," Todoroki said stepping in.

"No, you don't get to speak here. I thought maybe I'd made a mistake walking away, clearly I was right to do so. You like him so much I hope you two are happy together. My entire life I worked to become this hero, to become what I was expected to be. Then I met you, this boy with no chance in the world who became a symbol of everything good in this world. If you can be turned dark what does that say about me? About the rest of us? I lost my place in school, my dad won't talk to me now you, you broke something Izuku and I will never forgive you. We really are done this time Midoriya," Iida retorted as he walked away.

"Iida stop!" Todoroki shouted. He reacted fast as he could, freezing him in place. "Just listen for a moment. I've seen that look of anguish a thousand times but not on your face, on mine. I understand how you feel. You want to blame someone, blame me. It wasn't his fault, I kissed him first. I'm the reason you're hurting right now so be mad at me."

Todoroki was right, Tenya was mad, his blood boiling with rage. He couldn't remember a time he had ever been so mad before, his body shaking with uncontrollable emotion. His mind went blank so when Todoroki stepped in front of him, he reacted without thought of hesitation, his fist meeting bone with a loud crack. It felt good, powerful, freeing and he wanted more.

"Todoroki! Tenya how could you?! What's got into you? You're not like this!" Midoriya shouted coming to Todoroki's defence.

"No it's fine, I shouldn't have done that, use my quirk like that," Todoroki admitted. "One hell of a punch you've got Iida, feel better?"

Tenya stood frozen in place long after the ice had melted, staring at the blood. How could he have done that? Anger wasn't like him, Midoriya was right. He had never punched anyone before, never acted out in rage. He felt lost, swallowed up by the pain and fear that had crept into his heart.

"Tenya please, can't we just talk?" Midoriya asked.

"I'm done talking," Tenya replied. It felt good, powerful, the rage giving him strength he never knew he had. His hand hurt, probably broken from the impact but he didn't care, something had awoken inside him, a new heart, one as cold as ice. "Good bye Izuku. Remember, next time we meet, we are enemies. Stay away from me."

He turned and walked away, Midoriya still shouting after him. He didn't care anymore. He was sick of playing by the rules, of letting the world control him. He would be a hero, even if the rules said otherwise. He would forget Midoriya and Todoroki. He would find a new life and bring swift vigilante justice to those in need until he earned the title "Hero".


	7. Chapter 7

Rain fell in Hosou city the night the Nomu attacked. All around the city alarms were blaring, and sirens echoed off damp stone. A hero in white the only thing visible in the din. The hero act restricted the in licensed use of quirks but this didn't stop Tenya as he ran for in this life he was no hero, he was a vigilante fighting for his own banner. Ahead he could see the dark shadow of the beast longing in the square, another flash of white darting around it, Tensei.

"Stop villain. In the name of justice I command you….," Tenya shouted.

"Tenya what are you doing?! Get out of here!" Tenya shouted back as a great muscly arm came flying towards him, missing him by a hair.

"But I can help!" Tenya insisted. A giant tail swung in his direction and he heard a loud crack as a spike impaled his suit, knocking him backwards.

"Watch out, those spikes are poisonous," Tensei shouted.

"I'm fine, it didn't get me," Tenya said. He could feel the puncture in his chest, feel the blood trickle down his chest but he knew he couldn't tell Tensei. He had to stay and fight. "Just the suit."

He rushed in, landing a hit on the creature before darting out of the way. To his left he caught sight of Manual, hand on his head set.

"Tenya are you okay?" Tensei asked, shoving him down. "Tenya please, go home, please."

"Inginium! Reports are coming in all over town, there's been a break in at the prison, several high profile prisoners have escaped. Stain was one of them," Manual reported.

Tensei stiffened, looking at Tenya who looked about ready to bolt. He knew if he started to run there'd be no catching him. Tensei was stronger then Tenya but with engines in his legs, Tenya had him for speed.

"Sir, the found Native. He's dead," Manual relayed.

"All the closet pros are here, Gran Torino, Miko, Gang Orca and…. Endeavor?!" One of the sidekicks relayed. "What is he doing here? With so many pros…"

"We need to catch Stain before he takes down anyone else," Tensei said following the sidekicks train of thought. "Tenya I need you to go home. I can't do my job if I'm worrying about you. Go and protect mom."

"Tensei you can't fight him, let me come with you!" Tenya insisted, but he was already gone. He wanted to chase after him but which way had he taken off to?! Everything was in such confusion. At last he caught the last glimpse of Tenya as he bounded up a wall to the roof tops, he was just preparing to set off when...

"Don't you even think about it boy," Endeavor said with his deep booming voice. "Go on home and let the real heroes take care of this."

Tenya opened his mouth to protest, thinking better of it. What did he care if he was the number 2 hero or what Tenya had said, he made his own rules and right now the hero's needed his help. "I'm sorry but my brother needs me," He said. Tenya dug his feet into the ground taking off, feeling red hot flames licking up his legs turning his once brilliant white armour black as ash. He cried out in pain, writhing as he fought to put them out.

"Last chance boy. Go home, or I'll be force to revisit the incident with my son's face. Perhaps I've let it go unpunished long enough," Endeavor said, malice in his voice.

Those eyes, cold as ice despite the flames burning across his skin. Suddenly Tenyas mind was drifting back to that day on the beach when Shoto had frozen his legs. He'd had those same eyes. In that moment he felt it all, all the rage and disappointment he'd been pushing down, anger at Todoroki, shame at Midoriya, disappointment at the loss of his symbol of peace, disappointment in losing his place at the hero academy and through it all he could hear Stains words echoing in his ears. His head hurt, his body stinging all over as he blood began to boil. He could feel the venom in his blood mingled with rage, feeding off his hate, adding file to the fire. Somewhere deep in his mind he could hear a voice, faint at first then growling in strength. "Hero.." it mocked. "What now Hero?"

A new wave of flames licked up over Tenyas body, hotter this time as Endeavor stepped closer, attention fixed on Tenya. Hand clenching, prepared to strike Tenya stared into his cold unfeeling eyes. He could feel the same power coursing through his veins as that day on the beach.

Next thing Tenya knew, he was running. "Hero." He shouted. "Hero?!" His legs stung from the flames that had licked up over his body. "You're no hero. Endeavor. You're a fake!" He ran until he legs gave out from under him and he fell, panting. He wanted to yell and scream and let out his frustrations but with no place to channel his anger he could feel it burning up inside.

His armour was broken, cracked beyond repair, the pieces weighing him down as he ran, what had he been thinking with this design?! And what had he been thinking trusting these heroes in the first place? He had chosen UA because of All Might and Endeavor, now having tasted fire his loyalty was shaken. What kind of the man would burn someone like that when they were only trying to help? He found himself understanding Stain more and more, even sympathizing with him.

"Worthless," the voice whispered. "You're nothing."

He had wanted to purge the world of imposters and being back the olden ideas of heroes from the golden years. Perhaps that was what the world needed now more than ever, a dark avenger, not a knight in shattered shining armour.

At last Tenya stopped, pulling off his broken armour until only they legs were left. He felt the wound in his chest, pulling his hand away to see black blood covering his fingers, spitting the black ooze onto the ground in front of him.

"What's wrong with me?!" He asked, mine fighting for control. He could feel the anger in him like a monster aching for release.

He looked down at his helmet, at his reflection in the lenses, at the stranger now looking back. He had been so excited to receive this suit and now it felt as though it belonged to a stranger.

"You know what you have to do. It's so easy," the voice whispered. "Give in. Make them pay. Make them all pay."

"No.. no this isn't happening, I'm in control. I'm …," Tenya panted, fighting to regain himself but the venom was strong, feeding off the doubt, feeding off his hate. He was losing. "I have to… make them… pay… I…"

His grimace turned into a smile, subtle at first then turning to a grin and through his lips escaping a low chuckle. He knew what he had become and what he must do.

"You know he was right."

"Yes"

"You know they are all imposters"

"Yes."

"Strike them down."

"As you command," Tenya replied.

The reflection in the mirror caught Tenyas attention and he saw there a man in black, a figure born or malice and of hatred and he felt complete for the first time in a long time, a black stain upon the name Hero, a "Phantom" in the dark.

As he grinned he polished his burnt armour, leaving the black and covering all white that remained. He took the torn black fabric and fashioned it into a scarf, then taking his katana in hand, he lashed it to his back, before slipping back out into the night and disappearing from sight.


End file.
